Cyborg P03-N1X
Cyborg P03-N1X is a playable character in the 10th Ambush Game "Rise of The Infiltrators" hosted by Ivar-Jedi. He was potrayed by Maverickjedivalen. This game also marks the return of Maverick to the Ambush Games. Cyborg will return in Ivar-Jedi's epic "Rise of The Jedi Knight" and will most likely be played by Maverickjedivalen again. Info After not being able to find a last member for the new Elite Force, Ravi-idej decided to build one. A, now disabled, Senate Guard Ravi used to work with volunteerd for the new body. Ravi's experiment was succesfull and he decided to call the Cyborg Series he created the "P03-N1X" Series, in honor of his fallen friend: Clone Captain Phoenix. Biography Cyborg P03-N1X was once a senate guard who worked on the same squad as Ravi Idej and his Brother. The three of them were close friends and were known for sometimes joking around while on duty. Cyborg was the more serious one out the three. However tragedy struck when the Cyborg's brother was betrayed and killed in the line of duty, when protecting a Senator from assasination. Consumed with grief and rage, the Cyborg went after the ones responsible for his brother's death. He underestimated his enemies however and soon found himself on the verge of ending up like his brother. With no choice, he detonated a bomb at close range. The resulting explosion killed all his attackers, but also critically injured the soon to be Cyborg. He would then spend a vast amount of time in a Republic medical facility, until his old friend Ravi Idej (who was now a Jedi) met with him and asked if he would want to participate in an experiment that would give him his life back. He accepted and the experiment was a complete success. Rise of The Infiltrators Cyborg (sometimes called Phoenix and commonly called "Phe") was the Loyal Inspector and survived day 1 and was mainly suspicious of Darren Ratta and Cameron Darkrider. Cyborg was one of the many who voted off Cameron who turned out to be the scum leader. During the night he inspected Darren who turned out to be loyal. When morning came he revealed his results, subsquently revealing his role. Though it made other loyals like Darren and Zorrus trust him more, it made him a big target of the scum. During the second day, Cyborg went with the vote against Boba Fett, whom everyone believed was scum. Sadly it turned out that Boba was a loyal helper, which would come as a surprise to many, including the Cyborg. Meanwhile, there was some suspicion toward Zorrus Blake and Natalie Shaw, since they seemed unusually friendly with eachother. To find out the truth, the Cyborg inspected one of them and decided to go with Zorrus, since he seemed more suspicious. During the night the group was attacked by a droid army and couple of trolls. Cyborg was one of the first to spot them, along with Avery Thorston. As the Cyborg battled the droids with the others, the Fire Skeleton noticed the murderer. The murderer then tried to kill Ravi, but the Fire Skeleton tackled the murderer (who was revealed to be Natalie Shaw) and self destructed, thus killing himself and Shaw as everyone witnessed. With the murderer and the suicider gone, the loyals now had a greater advantage, but everyone including the Cyborg found the loss of the Fire Skeleton hard to accept. The Cyborg then revealed in the morning that Zorrus was loyal, revealling Shaw had been playing most of the group for fools. The next suspect was Bogore Harris, who seemed very neutrel in the eyes of the Cyborg, but nonetheless suspicious. It wasn't long till Bogore was voted off and revealed to the entire group that he was indeed scum. Rise of the Jedi Knight Since he survived Rise of the Infiltrators the Cyborg will return for its sequel Rise of the Jedi Knight. It's also been confirmed Maverick will be reprising his role. SSA40065.JPG|Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise of The Jedi Knight) Cyborg P03-N1X.jpg|Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise of The Infiltrators) Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise III) .JPG|Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise III early photo) - Front SSA40039.JPG|Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise III early photo) - Back Cyborg.JPG|Cyborg P03-N1X (Rise III early photo's Comb) Personality A logical yet deep thinking person, Cyborg P03-N1X is highly suspicious of anyone who may betray him due to his unfortunate past. Before becoming a Cyborg, he was once a serious, yet kind hearted person. Like his good friend Ravi, he too was interested in the Jedi, but had an interest in the Sith as well, due to his interest in behavioral phsycology. Cyborg was also nervous for his brother, but overprotective. Instead he always kept a sharp eye out for him. After his brother's death however, he became highly depressed and bent on getting vengance, which would subsequently lead to his grave injuries. Trivia *P03-N1X stands for "Phoenix" but without the "h" *Ravi sometimes calls Cyborg P03-N1X just Phoenix. It's easier to say but it is also a part of Ravi's character development. Showing that he can't let go of attachments. Category:Playable character Category:Characters Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Cyborg Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight